


Step Daddy Negan

by LOKIS_ADDICTION



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOKIS_ADDICTION/pseuds/LOKIS_ADDICTION
Summary: "You really couldn’t stand Negan. Your mother had married the man three years ago and for three years you had to endure him being an arrogant, annoying, loud mouthed, asshole who really shouldn’t be allowed to work in a school around kids because, at the end of the day, he had no filter. Every day you had to listen to his harsh remarks on how nerdy, fat, or ugly he thought that you were and it killed you. Not because you believed any word of it. You knew were attractive and had a better head on your shoulders than he pretended. It killed you because your mother took the jokes in stride, believing that his jokes were actually funny and made out of love."





	Step Daddy Negan

**Yet another horrible smut written upon request. Not my concept, I'm just using it.**

 

You really couldn’t stand Negan. Your mother had married the man three years ago and for three years you had to endure him being an arrogant, annoying, loud mouthed, asshole who really shouldn’t be allowed to work in a school around kids because at the end of the day, he had no filter. Every day you had to listen to his harsh remarks on how nerdy, fat, or ugly he thought that you were and it killed you. Not because you believed any word of it. You knew were attractive and had a better head on your shoulders than he pretended. It killed you because your mother took the jokes in stride, believing that his jokes were actually funny and made out of love. 

 

To top it all off, he was ridiculously attractive. Negan was in relatively good shape and kept his beard neatly trimmed. His face was weathered and rugged in the sort of way that only age could cause but despite the fact that he had more than twenty years on you, he was still insanely handsome. He carried himself like he knew how attractive he was to the opposite sex and you were certain that he was going to cheat on your mother if he hadn’t already. He practically exuded sexual energy everywhere he went and it drove you insane.

 

Thankfully, you had recently graduated highschool and you were moving into your own dorm room in a few months. You were going to be free of Negan and his annoying comments and you wouldn’t have to wake up to see his face every morning. On top of that, you wouldn’t have to listening to him railing your mother anymore. The two of them had sex constantly and neither of them knew the meaning of the word discretion. There wasn’t a week that went by that you didn’t have to block out Negan’s loud grunts and moans as he had sex with your mother. The morning after they would pretend like nothing ever happened, but Negan would sometimes shoot you a knowing look, almost proud at the dark circles under your eyes that he knew were his fault. But you wondered if he knew just how much the sounds affected you and why it was more than sleep deprivation that frustrated you, 

 

This morning however, Negan sat across from you, watching you from behind his coffee cup. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, his feet propped up on the table. He never ate breakfast, instead opting to start his day with half a pot of black coffee. Your mother was fluttering about the kitchen, preparing your breakfast plate before setting it before you and making your own. You muttered a thank you to her and stabbed the stack of fluffy pancakes with your fork. She sat down and began to cut up her own pancakes, her manicured nails shining in the light from the window. The two of you ate in silence and Negan picked up the morning paper and unfolded it. 

 

Finally, your mother spoke. “So, I’m going to be out of town for a few weeks sweetie.” she began. You nodded and continued to eat your pancakes. “Please try and get along with your stepdad while I’m gone.” 

 

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Like that was going to happen anytime soon. She finished off her breakfast and put her plate in the sink before walking over and giving you a kiss on the forehead. “Don’t look so thrilled,” she chuckled before she walked over and gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips. Negan caught her arm and pulled her back when she turned away and he kissed her again, this time it was a deep kiss and he pulled her onto his lap for a moment while they battled tongues. You rolled your eyes and focused on the food in front of you. Finally, they broke apart and she got up and walked to the doorway. “Bye sweetie,” she called. You gave her a weak wave and she left, the front door slamming behind her. 

 

You glanced at Negan who had a smirk on his face. His head was tilted to the side and you wanted to wipe that smug look away. “Just you and me now kid, wanna do some bonding exercises?” The sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

 

“I’d rather eat shit,” you replied and stood up to put your plate away. 

 

“Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?” He asked as he folded up the newspaper. You ignored him and stormed upstairs to your room. You weren’t in the mood to have another petty argument with the man. 

 

You spent your day in your room working on various projects and catching up on Netflix. You didn’t even keep track of time until your door opened. Negan stood in the doorway, an unamused look on his face. “Wow, how fucking emo are you kid? It’s time for dinner.” 

 

You looked up at him from your bed. The man had no idea what the word privacy meant. “I’m not hungry,” you reply. The idea of eating dinner alone with Negan did not sound appealing at all. 

 

“Did I fucking ask you if you were hungry? I just cooked my  _ ass _ off and I am not gonna eat my fucking masterpiece alone,” he turned and walked downstairs. 

 

You let a sigh, knowing that he would make a scene if you didn’t come downstairs and join him. You sighed and put away your laptop before sauntering downstairs. Negan was sitting at the dinner table, hands folded in front of his as he waited for you to join him. He had already platted the spaghetti he had made. You slipped into your chair across from him and picked up a fork. His brown eyes twinkled as he waited for you to take a bite. 

 

You twirled a bit of the pasta around the fork and tasted the pasta. Okay, so it was pretty damn good spaghetti, not that you were going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that. He raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

 

You shrugged, “It’s okay.” 

 

Negan laughed and unfolded his hands. “Bullshit, my spaghetti is fucking amazing and you know it.” he replied. He shoveled a large forkful into his mouth. “Even fucking. Gordon Ramsay can’t make spaghetti taste this fucking good.” he spoke with his mouth still full and you winced. He really had no manners did he? 

The two of you ate in silence and you tried to ignore the obscene noises that Negan made as he ate his food. You really began to think he hadn’t eaten anything all day the way he was carrying on. When both of you finally finished, you pushed your chair away and stood up to take your plate to the sink. Negan stood first and beat you to it, taking the plate out of your hands and stacking it on top of his own. You freeze and watch his rinse off the dirty plates in the sink. Since when does Negan actually clean up after himself? He turns and smirks.

 

“Why are you fucking looking at me like that kid?” He said, humor lacing his voice. You rolled your eyes and walked over to the fridge to grab a soda.

 

“Just shocked you know how to wash dishes,” you mutter under your breath. 

 

The water stopped running and you saw Negan standing next to you, arms folded across his chest. “Well, fucking excuse me princess. You don’t exactly do chores yourself.” 

 

Chores? You were eighteen, what was the point in doing chores? You turned to go back into the kitchen but froze as Negan’s arm shot out, blocking your way. Negan leaned in close and you felt your breathing hitch. He smirked. 

 

“You aren’t even gonna kiss the chef?” He murmured quietly. 

 

Fucking Negan and his head games. You forgot how to breath for a moment before pushing him out of your way and walking to the living room. You weren’t going to sit around and play his games all night. That bastard had no idea what his presence could do to a woman. Or did he? 

 

“Damn girl, that fucking hurts!” he called from the kitchen. 

 

You ignored his comment and sat down on the couch, flicking on the TV. There was nothing on the television so you left it on some zombie movie before attempting to twist the cap off of your soda. The damn thing wouldn’t budge! You twisted it with your shirt even, the keep the metal from digging into your hands. You looked up and saw Negan standing over you with an amused smile on his face. You let out a huff of air. It was going to be a long night. 

 

You held out the bottle of coke and Negan took it in his hands easily twisting the top off before sitting down on the couch next to you. He tilted the bottle up to his lips and took a sip before handing it over to you. You rolled your eyes and eyes the rim of the bottle suspiciously. Negan’s eyes twinkled, daring you to say something smart. You wouldn’t play his game. You calmly brought the bottle up and began to drink it, pretending as though you weren’t bothered.

 

You tried to ignore the feel of his eyes on you. Negan had been staring at you a lot lately since the night he had seen you in your senior prom dress. You liked to think that it had been all in your head. That your stepfather hadn’t stared at your cleavage the night you came down the steps. That maybe it was the dress he was looking at and not you, but his eyes had followed you all the way to the kitchen that night and when you had turned to walk out the door to meet your date, you had seen the way he shifted in his seat from the couch, obviously trying to hide how uncomfortable he had become. 

 

You weren’t certain until later what had actually happened. Negan stared at you at breakfast for a while, he didn’t joke as much, didn’t comment on how fat you looked in your summer dresses. He became a little more civil. But it didn’t last young. Eventually, he became his old self again and he went back to becoming an asshole. But every now and again he would still stare, much like he did now on the couch. 

 

You shifted and lowered your eyes, trying to focus on the bad zombie movie in front of you. “You got a boyfriend yet?” he asked. You kicked yourself mentally for not going back up to your room after dinner. 

 

Trying to make conversation with your stepdad was always painful and awkward and honestly not even worth the attempt. “Uh, no not really.” you muttered, still not looking at him.

 

“Not really? So you’re probably putting out for some bastard who won’t make it ‘official’?” he laughed and you felt a knot form in your stomach. Why did he have to go down this road of all places? You weren’t dating anyone because no one found you desirable. Not because you wouldn’t put out. No one wanted you to put out. 

 

You shifted on the couch and brought the bottle to your lips, taking a deep drink, trying to ignore his question. His eyes wouldn’t leave your body though and you heard him clear his throat. “Well?” he pressed.

 

You sighed and decided to tell him the truth, “I don’t put out. I don’t even date okay. Just drop it.” You tried to hide the hurt in your voice. Negan’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and a smirk formed on his lips.

 

“You mean, you’ve never put out? Not once?” He asked. His voice was low but teasing and you felt the blood rush to your face as you turned to look at him. 

 

“No,” there it was, the overwhelming sense of shame. You tried not to look him in the eye as his face froze momentarily. His smirk turned into a very wide smile. 

 

“Get the fuck outta here? You’re a fucking virgin?” his eyes twinkled as he leaned in closer. You swallowed and looked down at the coffee table. Suddenly aware of his cologne and his warm breath. You didn’t need to reply to confirm the truth, it was written all over your face.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned. My baby girl is running off to college and she’s never even touched a dick,” he mutered. You rolled your eyes at him. He loved to use pet names ironically around you, knowing he was about as much of a father to you as the fucking mailman. You looked at him and watched his tongue dart out and run along the top of his lip. His eyes were darker somehow and there was a look in his eye that you couldn’t place.

 

“You know, being the upstanding guy that I am, I might just have to fucking fix this little problem,” his voice was husky now and you felt something stir in your stomach.

 

Negan of all people, was hitting on you. Not just hitting on you,flat out trying to get in your virgin pants. The reasonable part of you wanted to say no, This was your mom’s husband for crying out loud. But a small part of you really wanted to know what it would be like to get fucked by a man like Negan. Then again, knowing him he was just fucking with you, trying to get into your head. You rolled your eyes and Scooted away from him on the couch so that there was a little more space. 

 

“Ouch, well excuse me. I think it would be  _ enjoyable  _ to screw your brains out but apparently I'm not fucking good enough for you,” he frowned and picked up the remote and began flicking through the channels. You knew he was pouting on purpose but you couldn't help but wonder if some of that hurt inflection in his voice was real. 

 

You carefully turned your head to look at him, his eyes were trained on the television and his eyes looked darker than normal. A vein stood out on the side of his neck that you never noticed before and you suddenly felt yourself becoming slick in between your legs. Were you really gonna pass this up? His body language told you that he wasn't joking. You watched his knuckles, gripping the remote so hard you thought it was going to break. Okay, he definitely wasn't joking. Fuck he looked hot when he was frustrated. 

 

Carefully you pulled your legs up onto the couch and stretched them out across his lap. They were bare, since you had worn a pair of silk shorts all day, and you couldn't help but Shudder at the feeling of his denim sliding across them. Negan raised his eyebrows and looked at you, his tongue darting out and licking his lips again. You hoped that this would catch his attention even though it wasn't inherently sexual. You did this with your mom a lot when you guys watched movies. Never to Negan though. 

 

A small smile formed on his lips and he placed his hands on your shins, running one of them absentmindedly up your though while the other stayed put near your ankles. His eyes remained trained on the television, and you tried not to squirm as he slowly ran his hand back down your legs. He kept up like this for about ten minutes and you tried to keep your breathing under control. You felt your panties become uncomfortably sticky and you hoped it wouldn't show through the silk shorts you had on. Both of you pretended that your attention was on the television but you felt the air became thick as your stepdad carefully shifted on the couch, pushing your long legs away from his crotch. You couldn’t help but check to see if he was visibly aroused, and sure enough there was a very noticeable bulge in his jeans. 

 

A smile grin formed on your face as you moved to fold your legs back under you, intentionally grazing your feet across his erection as you did so. His eyes turned from the TV and focused on yours, neither of you speaking for a moment. 

 

“Are you fucking teasing me?” he growled quietly and turned to push you back into the couch, and climbing on top of you. You felt the air leave your lungs as he hovered over you, his hand coming up to tilt your chin up to meet his gaze. Shit he was hot and really intimidating. You felt your face burn as his eyes darkened before he bent down to capture your lips.

 

Alarms went off in your head. This was wrong. So wrong. Negan was your step dad for crying out loud! And still, you melted into the kiss and moaned as he reversed rolls, sitting back down on the couch but pulling you onto him. His hands cupped your ass and he pulled you tightly against his strong frame. 

He pulled back and looked you in the eyes. His eyes were clouded with desire as he reached a hand up to pull your silky shorts down your tanned legs. You feel sirens going off in your head as he chuckled at the revelation that you weren’t wearing any underwear. He ran his fingers along your wet folds and you felt a shiver run through you. This was really happening then. You moaned as he slid his long index finger into your center. 

 

“Fuck yes,” he whispered. You rolled your eyes at his blunt language even during this intimate moment. He was always crass wasn’t he? You groaned as he pulled his finger away and started undoing his belt. You squirmed at the loss of contact and watched him stand up to shimmy his jeans off. Your eyes went wide at the side of his erection that stood out in his tight boxer briefs. He quickly pulled them off and moved to you again on the couch. He framed your body with his own and moved his hand down to continue fingering you. 

 

The entire experience was overwhelming and before you knew it you were suddenly craving the rest of the experience. You wanted to feel him inside of you already. You whimpered and he chuckled again. Suddenly you felt the blunt tip of his head near your entrance and he gently pushed into you. You felt your entire body tense up as you felt the pain of him entering you. He ran a hand along the side of your face and murmured that it was going to be okay. 

 

He began to move in and out, he was slow but forceful and you winced with pain. Eventually, the pain began to fade away and you found yourself wanting more. You began to move with him and your breath began to become more and more shallow as his strokes picked up speed. You didn’t know that it would be this good and before you realized, you’re whimpering and begging him to fuck you harder. 

 

Just as you feel yourself starting to spill over the edge, Negan let’s out a loud and guttural series of grunts and suddenly you feel him spilling out inside of you. You feel yourself orgasm at the same time and you ride out the final waves of pleasure as Negan rests his head on your shoulder. He chuckles and runs a hand through your hair before pulling away to get up.

 

“Hey kid, don’t say I never gave you anything,” he chuckled. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
